Emancipated
by Des0619Schepers
Summary: She was only Sixteen but she knew she could make it. She had to, she was determined to. This starts iut as emily and jj being friends but im hoping to write more and get them where i want. HS-AU Basically this is what i have wanted to see. I have been a reader for years and just decided to start reading. Hope you like! Feedback is much appreciated! Enjoy my loves!
1. Freed

**Freed**

Today was the day. The exact day she had been waiting for the past two years. She did not always have it set in her mind that today she was going to be emancipated but she couldn't stand her home life anymore. Her mom had officially turned her back on her at the age of fourteen after Emily had come out to her and she just knew. Emily Prentiss knew the day she turned sixteen she was gone, she had been petitioning the United states since she was fourteen, since she had no guardian to stand with her the court told her she wouldn't be able to get emancipated till she turned sixteen, in addition to having proof that she could financially care for herself, and continue school.

She couldn't wait to get to the embassy courts today, it was almost like she couldn't walk fast enough to the other side of the wing, she had to catch her plane in less than two hours. She was determined to make this the fastest escape she could. She was the first case of the day, the judge of course knew her they had been working together over the past few years trying to come up with a way around the system but ambassador Prentiss was trying to stop the inevitable and fought everything they could come up with. The only thing ambassador Prentiss had not realized was that her mother and her husband's family who had both passed when Emily was thirteen had left Emily as the sole beneficiary to not only one, not only two, but all three of everything and anything they owned. Not knowing this till she turned fifteen Emily knew that she was set. Her father's family had wanted everything they owned to be sold and all the profits to be put into an account that Emily would be able to access the day she turned sixteen.

On the other hand, Emily's grandmother on the ambassadors side of the family had sold everything but her grandfather's old truck and their beach house in the states with anything else she owned being sold and the profit to also go into Emily's account of which she would be able to access on her sixteenth birthday. After finding out this information the judge asked her to look into any accounts that were in her name and to look at the family wills that had been prepared. Upon looking at the information Emily had checked the accounts to be shocked into happiness and gratitude of her grandparents. Not only was Emily rich but she was filthy rich. She probably would never have to work a day in her life. Emily knew she would only use the money for necessities and the occasional want but anything other than that she was going to work for.

So as she walked into the Judges court with the wills and bank statements she knew she was free. She knew she would make her flight and honestly she just couldn't wait to be away from her mother. She was in and out within five minutes. All the judge had to do was look at the proof and sign some papers and she was on her way to the airport to check in and go through security like any other human being. She couldn't wait to get to her grandmother's house, well now her house, in Fort Morgan, Alabama. She would land at the Bass field airport in Foley, Alabama. The drive being just under an hour from her house, she would have to get a cab to get there but purchasing herself a vehicle was on the list. Along with getting enrolled in school, get the house stocked with groceries, and unpacking. Emily had been lost in her thoughts not even realizing that the two hours had flown by as she heard them calling for her plane to board for departure. Once she was seated she decided to settle down as much as possible, after all it was a ten hour flight and she knew she would need her sleep.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

She could not believe it she was standing on the land she owned. In front of her this beautiful light blue house. She had never been here, her mother never allowed her to associate to much with her grandparents. But if the outside of the house was anything to go by she simply could never tire of this house. She had slept all but two hours on the plane and the two hours she didn't sleep she spent trying to picture what this house would look like. From the outside she could tell it was a three story house with a two car garage built right into the bottom, there was a front door slightly to the right, as she looked to the left she could see sand along the side of the house and what looked like a deck on the backside of the house. She could not wait any longer she ran as best she could trying to pull along the months worth of luggage she had not had shipped to the house, as she reached the door she struggled with getting the key from her backpack and turned to open the door as fast as possible.

Letting the door swing open she stood, mouth agape, staring straight into the front foyer, and beyond was what she guessed to be the open kitchen, living room, dining area, but that was not what made her jaw hit the floor, nope that would be what she could see as she looked past all the other rooms she could see the full wall was floor to ceiling windows with a sliding door right in the middle allowing what she would call a jaw dropping view of the most beautiful scenery to come into sight. As she walked through the threshold she closed the door, locked it and left her luggage sit by the door as she wanted nothing more then to go straight to the back of the house to see more. Once she got moving though she noticed the kitchen slightly to the left and couldn't help but stop and look around the room. The kitchen was more than enough for what she would need, she loved the light gray that was accented with white throughout the kitchen and into the dining room that had a beautiful nook table set to the farthest corner in the room along the window, the table was made of dark refurbished wood, that went surprisingly well with the wood floors that adorned the floors she walked on and seemed never ending throughout the whole house so far. As she made her way closer to the view she stood to the back door and decided 'what the hell this is my house' and slid open the back door to the deck. As the breeze hit her face she realized she couldn't be happier. She stood there for ten minutes just soaking it all up and taking it all in, but she couldn't get over the excitement to see the rest of her house so she decided to go back inside to see the livingroom right there with an awesome tv system and several sitting options, she decided she could look at that later and continued into a bathroom set just off the living room. The bathroom was a full bath and the walk-in shower was simply amazing, she noticed there was a half wall behind it as she took the opening she realized this was also a laundry room with some pretty high end appliances.

She walked back around to the foyer where she saw the stairs leading to the next floor, taking them two at a time she found the first bedroom at the top, it was a medium size lime green bedroom that had a nice size queen bed with a walk-in closet. She decided to explore some more and found another full bath to the right of the room, and on the right of the bathroom was bedroom number two which was a light shade of yellow and just a little smaller than the previous, that being the last door she saw on the right side of the hall she walked to the left side and was met with another door at the end of the hall. She slowly opened the door and quickly decided this was going to be her room, it was the master bedroom it had the same view of the ocean and was a beautiful teal color, the bed was a california king and she knew she would sleep well in it, there was a sliding barn door that was made out of more refurbished wood that opened into the master bathroom. The master bath had not only a huge two person tub with a breathtaking view of the ocean but a walk in glass shower and double sinks. She quickly turned around and jumped onto the bed, sprawling out into the middle, she simply couldn't believe this was her life now, this was her house, she was finally able to be herself.

After she laid there for about thirty minutes just thinking about everything, Emily decided since it was only 10:34 a.m. she could probably get some of the stuff she needed done instead of waiting till tomorrow, so she went to get her laptop from her backpack and found the closest BMV which quincedently was right next to a car dealership and called a taxi. She waited about ten minutes till she heard the taxi and was on her way. She had been studying for the drivers test for weeks and had already had her drivers permit all she needed was to take the test. She was not even the slightest bit nervous and passed the test with flying colors. Happily she walked the small distance to the dealership and walked around a bit exploring the SUV's, trucks and small cars. She had an idea of what she wanted and as soon as she spotted the vehicle across the lot she knew it was hers. It was a 2017 Ram 3500 Limited Crew Cab 4x4 white diesel that she had her eye on all year, and she was going to get it and she didn't even have to dip into the money from her grandparents because she had her savings she still could use, granted this is a seventy-five thousand dollar truck she really didn't care she was driving it home today. Before she knew it there was a salesman right next to her.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you, are your parents here to buy?" Nick was written on his name tag and he didn't understand the look she was giving him.

"No sir, my parents are not here to buy but I am, and I'd like to test drive that dodge over there." Emily replied with a role of her eyes.

Caught off guard, Nick really didn't know how to respond but he definitely couldn't let some little girl drive anything on the lot, "I'm sorry, but what are you like 14? There is no way I could let you drive that truck."

Getting a little pissed at the insinuation that she would come here unprepared and underage she wasn't in the mood to put up with the salesman so she decided that she didn't need to test drive the truck it was just a precaution, "I am Sixteen, and since you won't let me drive the truck then I will just go straight forward and buy it, would you like me to go in your office for the paperwork or are you going to bring it out here? I would really like to inspect the inside."

"Seriously, sweetheart where are you parents?" Nick asked as he chuckled at the joke that was obviously being played on him.

"Okay, obviously, you are not understanding, I am emancipated and would really like to buy that truck over there and as a matter of fact i would also like to purchase and have shipped that SUV over there to my house in Fort Morgan please." Emily said as she was getting more pissed and really just wanted to get on with her day, she couldn't understand why this guy was having such a problem with her buying anything.

"You've got to be kidding me. Guys this is ridiculous I can't believe you thought I would fall for this, come out now." Nick said while seemingly looking for his coworkers who he thought were playing some joke on him.

"Alright, i want to talk to your boss, and I would like to talk to someone who will get me what I want to buy, and who wants the commision on these sales, that are going to be paid in full today." Emily was pissed now and wasn't going to deal with this anymore, but seeing how the salesman, Nick, seemed to tense at the words boss and commission, she didn't think, Nick, would be giving her anymore problems.

"Ma'am, let me just start by apologizing, I am so sorry, its just you look so young. I am so sorry, what can I do for you today?" Nick seemed genuine in his apology and totally invested in giving emily whatever it was she asked.

"Understandable, like I said I would like to purchase that white dodge over there which I will be driving home, and that black 2018 Jeep wrangler right there which I would like to have shipped to my house in Fort Morgan. I will also be paying cash for both vehicles." Emily said with a smirk as she watched Nick's jaw drop.

"Okay, yes ma'am, but you do realize that together both those vehicles are going to cost you about a hundred and thirty thousand dollars. Correct?" Nick questioned not comprehending how this kid could have more money then he mad in a year.

"Yes sir, i can write you a check but I have the cash in my bag." Emily stated.

"Very well, let's go to my office and i'll get the papers and hopefully we can get you out of here as soon as possible." Nick was over being surprised.

"Thank you."

"Yes actually if you did not want to ship the Jeep i could hand deliver the vehicle for you whenever you wanted." Nick knew he had royally messed but he was willing to do anything to fix this and be to the kids service.

"Oh why that would be wonderful, Nick, but I was not going to go home right after I leave here, I have some errands I still have to run, but if I would give you the address would you be able to drop it off, say about 6 tonight?" Emily asked as she looked at her watch realizing it was already three in the afternoon, she had looked around longer than she realized.

"Yes ma'am, I can be available." Nick said as he rolled away from his desk to grab the papers being printed.

"Wonderful!" Emily replied ecstatic to hear she wouldn't have to wait for her vehicles.

"Alright Emily, if you could just sign all the marked spots and give me the money to count I'll have you on your way and see you tonight." Emily gladly gave over the money with five grand extra for all the trouble, before she signed for her vehicles, and was handed the keys, from some guy who had appeared from the hall, while nick counted the money.

"Yes , well the money is all here, you have the keys, would you like me to show you to where your truck sits?" Nick asked as he stood.

"Sure Nick." Emily replied as she followed him to the front area where her truck sit in front of her Jeep. Emily thank nicked and then walked to her truck and jumped in, even though she didn't drive far she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, her first stop was back to the BMV to register both vehicles and get plates. Next step, registering herself for high school, she decided she would just attend the Gulf Shores public high school seeing as it was only half an hour from her house and she definitely did not want to go to private school anymore. She pulled into the school parking lot parking in the visitor spot she saw the principles designated spot and the vehicle still there, she was glad she wouldn't have to wait to get all set up. She walked into the main office and rang the bell that sat atop the front desk when a middle aged woman came walking from the office to the back with the label principle she smiled warmly at Emily.

"Hello my name is Tina Fawks, what can I do for you Miss?"

"Hi, I'm Emily, I was wanting to register for school here, I know you guys started in August but i just recently moved here and I would really like to get to go here it is really a beautiful school." Emily was getting nervous and when she got nervous she tended to ramble.

"Oh sweetie, that is not a problem no need to be nervous, just come back to my office and we can get you all set up, are your parents here? They will need to sign some things." Mrs. Fawks asked.

"Actually, uhm, I'm emancipated so i can sign everything and whatever the costs are I have them covered." Emily replied shyly.

"Oh wow, I've never had an emancipated student before. Looking forward to having you here Emily?"

"Oh yeah, it is Emily Prentiss, sorry."

"No problem, alright Emily we have an eight period schedule including homeroom, what classes are you interested in taking? I see here in your transcripts you will be in Junior classes but that you are in advanced English, Math, Social studies, and Science. So basically what that means is you'll be taking AP english, social studies and chemistry, and you'll be in calculus, but you still have three classes that you can pick whatever you want to take. Have you given that any thought?"

"Yes, actually i was hoping to take automotive, photography and a study hall, please?" Emily asked hoping she could take the classes she wanted for a change.

"Let me see if they all will fit into your schedule." As Mrs. Fawks began typing Emily started getting nervous again, fidgeting with her nails as she wait impatiently. "Miss Prentiss, I have wonderful news, it all seems to fit pretty well, you'll have calculus, ap english, photography, automotive, lunch, ap chemistry, study hall, ap social studies, and homeroom is at the end of the day." Tina said as she handed Emily a copy of her schedule that also had he locker number on it. "I will just need the billing information and then a signature then everything is well for you to start here tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. I will have a student here to show you around they will be in majority of your classes but as you have a different schedule I do not think I will be able to find a student that has every single class the same as you." Mrs fawks announced as she handed Emily the papers she was needing signed.

"Thank you so much, and I am sure I will be fine with whoever you can manage to find. I'll be here at 7:45 a.m. tomorrow morning! Thank you again!" Emily shook the principles hand as she stood to leave.

Emily was walking down the front stairs of the school as she smiled it had so far been a very successful first day on her own and to be honest the nest step was probably going to be the easiest as she had done this all the time when she was living with her mother, after all it was just grocery shopping, she knew she needed to hurry back to the house though so as she climbed into her truck she quickly got moving toward the store she had looked up earlier, she easily found it and made her way in and out with everything she needed before she headed home after putting everything in the back of the truck, she made her way the thirty minutes back to the house to get the grocery in the house. As she was taking the last two bags of non-refrigerated items into the house (she had already taken and put away all the refrigerated items inside) she watched her jeep pull in the drive with a dealer car following. She eagerly made her way back inside as Nick stepped out of the driver side of her jeep. Beaming with joy as he knew he made her extremely happy in that moment Nick threw Emily the keys.

"Thanks Nick!"

"Have a good one squirt, nice house" Nick yelled as he was getting into the car his boss had had to drive to come get him, he did not seem happy working after hours for some kid.

Emily jumped in and parked the jeep in the garage next to her truck, she smiled as she shut the garage doors and made her way into the house. She put away the remaining groceries and then took her luggage to her bedroom, she unpacked what she had then decided to take a shower as tomorrow was going to be her first day of school in a new place. She made quick work of the shower, threw on some boyshorts and a baggy t-shirt before plugging in her phone, setting her alarm, and crawling to the center of the king bed. She sighed contently as the soft glow from the moon on the ocean floated into her room, her last thought was how well today went before she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. First day

First Day

Emily woke with a start, there was slight light coming in through her bedroom window, and immediately thinking she was late for her first day of school she jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. She threw on a red shirt and her favorite jeans and then ran back to the bedside table to grab her phone. The phone that said it was only seven and that she wasn't late. Taking a deep breath Emily was relieved that she was not late for her first day of school and that she still had a good fifteen minutes before she even need to leave her house. She wanted to get a small breakfast for the day but not knowing if her nerves would be able to take it she just ate a handful of grapes and grabbed a water for the trip to school. Emily was not one who wanted to be extremely early but not knowing how the morning traffic would be she decided that she would grab her backpack and get moving, locking the door and setting the alarm on her way out.

It was a relatively easy drive to the school with the normal morning commute traffic and it only took her ten minutes longer than what she was anticipating putting her at school right 7:45. She took a parking spot towards the back of the parking lot not wanting to get into an argument about a parking spot on the first day. The walk in was full of stares and whispers but she was already prepared for that, she just kept walking to the main office.

Once inside the main doors she told the receptionist why she was there and the lady, Mrs. Schum, asked her to take a seat and the principle would be right out. Emily sat waiting for no longer than two minutes before Mrs. Fawks called her into her office. What Emily was not expecting was gorgeous looking shy blonde sitting waiting for her with her head down and her hands under her legs. Emily had to take a second to compose herself and not act weird. This blonde was obviously going to be here tour guide today and from what Mrs Fawks told her yesterday she would also be in quite a few of her classes. Emily took a seat next to the blonde as Mrs Fawks began talking.

"So good to see you again Miss Prentiss, this is Jennifer Jareau, she has all the same classes as you except for automotive but I have excused her from the first few minutes of her class to show you where that is. Jennifer this is Emily Prentiss."

"Actually it's just JJ but if you don't want to be late to Calculus then we should probably get going because it is on the other side of campus." JJ said as she slowly lifted her head to take in the new comer. Turning to see Emily, caught her off guard she wasn't expecting her to be so, so, well pretty. She immediately looked back down at her now fumbling hands.

"Right, well, I am ready whenever you are JJ. Show me the way." Emily replied noticing the look she was given and how JJ turned away, she thought with a smirk 'this could be an interesting day' as she rose from her seat to follow JJ out of the main hall and to the right, going through several halls JJ explained where each of her classes was as they continued to walk. Emily was taking it all in. Including the way JJ wouldn't look at her and talked to the ground more so than her. Emily was getting ready to ask JJ what class she took instead of automotive but they reached their class and JJ went to her seat by the window on the far end of the class room and began staring out the window. Emily taking the hint that she needed to introduce herself to the teacher and ask where she should sit. Emily walked up to the tall guy at the front sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, I am Emily Prentiss, this is my first day here and I was wondering if you have assigned seats or if I am allowed to sit anywhere."

"No assigned seats, sit wherever you please as long as you will pay attention. Here is a book and we are on chapter four right now, you can get notes from yesterday from whoever you sit by. Oh and my name is Mr. Logan Ziegler, but most of the students just call me Zeigler." the long haired teacher said, Emily couldn't help but think he looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Emily took the book and looked around more students had filed in since it was almost time to begin but there were a few open seats right next to JJ. Deciding that was probably the safest option Emily too the seat to the left of JJ. JJ didn't even seem to notice so Emily asked for the notes.

"Hey JJ, Mr Ziegler said that i needed to get the notes from someone and seeing as i know you i was hoping i could get them from you, if you don't mind." JJ still didn't acknowledge that Emily had sat down next to her even was talking to her. Emily decided to reach over and tap JJ on the shoulder. JJ immediately looked over.

"What I am sorry I zoned out." JJ said quickly.

"You are fine, no worries. I asked if I could get the notes from yesterday from you, Ziegler said that I could." Emily stated, watching as JJ once again wouldn't look at her but rather stared intently at the desk. JJ started to fumble through a notebook and passed it to Emily.

"Here are the notes from yesterday but it will take forever to write down he took the entire 40 minutes on notes yesterday."

"Well actually I was thinking that since I am in most of your classes that maybe if you didn't have any plans tonight that we could stay after school and I could copy them then, or I could come to your hou.."

Emily was then cut off by a hard "NO not my house. Uhm my parents will be home and they don't like when people come over but uhm if you don't mind i could come over to your house if your parents don't mind its just I would have to get a ride back to mine." JJ quickly tried to cover for herself.

"My parents won't mind and I can take you home, it wouldn't be a problem after all you are helping me." Emily didn't understand why JJ was so aggressive with turning her house down but she didn't think going to her house would be a problem.

"Okay, well class is about to begin so we better listen." JJ was not used to this she wasn't feeling well today and she really didn't want to let anyone know about it. Before she knew it first period was over and they were on to AP english. She told Emily a little about Mrs. Hopf. That she was her favorite teacher and she would help you with anything, they sat at the front of the class together and they had a tiny quiz just to see where everyone was but some kids took the whole class because they didn't want to do anything else. Then they were onto Photography which was down the hall by automotive and some other classes, photography was spent outside taking pictures and enjoying the nice weather. This gave Emily time to break JJ out of this shy shell that wasn't as bad as when the day first started but she could tell that JJ was still holding back, so they did a little bout of fifty question all on safe topics like favorite colors, foods, classes, teachers, music and just some more easy things like that.

Emily was starting to get nervous so far she hadn't had a class where JJ was not, and the next class was automotive and she knew JJ didn't have that but she wasn't sure if any other girls would even be in the class, she didn't mind being with all boys but she didn't want to be treated different just because she was a girl. So as photography was coming to a close she was getting fidgety. JJ noticed right away that something about Emily wasn't how she had been acting all day, so in between class as she was walking Emily to automotive She asked her about it.

"Emily is something wrong?" JJ asked tentatively looking at Emily for what seemed like the first day.

"Yeah, I am just nervous about the next class is all. You won't be in there and I don't know if any other girls will be in there. I don't know it is stupid but I am just nervous."

"Hey no reason to be nervous I am right down the hall and if you don't like it you can always switch out to a different class!" JJ decided she didn't like when Emily wasn't being the Emily she has seen all day, she has had a confident way about her all day and JJ was really beginning to like this girl. She could see them being really good friends. As they came to Emily's automotive class they said goodbye and JJ made her way to child development before the bell even rang.

Emily really had no reason to worry as soon as she walked into class she was met with five other students all of which were boys but they didn't seem shocked to see her. What she hadn't noticed was that the teacher Mrs Riley Tretter, was in fact a twenty something year old female who instantly smiled at her and approached her.

"Hello you must be Emily, my name is Riley Tretter, I'm the teacher but everyone just calls me Riley. Let me just tell you I am glad to see you, I was hoping to have a girl in my class this year to show up these boys." Riley was definitely going to be her favorite teacher and her nerves had dissipated immediately. After the introductions to Jake, Miles, Matt, Dominic and Brian were made they jumped straight into it with their own vehicles, Emily having to go get her truck not knowing they worked on their own cars, made quick work getting to her truck and baack to the open shop doors, as she pulled in she saw all the guys turn and watch as their jaws dropped, Riley's face just had a grin on it as she yelled a 'back to work boys, girls have toys too!'

After about fifteen minutes, Emily really had to pee she hadn't gone all day and rank two waters so she quickly excused herself with Riley's permission to find the quickest bathroom, but what she wasn't expecting was to find a blonde hunched over one of the commodes empting what she thought was all of her stomach and what sounded like some intestines too. Emily quickly realized that she knew this blonde, it was JJ! Immediately stepping into gear and getting concerned she made her presence known.

"JJ it's me Emily I'm just going to get a paper towel and wet it to put it on your neck and I am going to hold your hair." Before JJ could even protest she felt her hair being pulled into a bun and a cool sensation on her neck as there was soft strokes up and down her back, after throwing up a few more times, JJ sat back on her heel and leant softly against the brunettes legs. "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" Emily asked concerned for the blonde leant against her. Emily slid down the stall wall and pulled JJ against her side, not having the energy to fight it JJ just let Emily pull her in.

"No I didn't eat anything bad. But I think I need to leave school. If I go home my parents will kill me for leaving." JJ said worried.

"What is wrong then? Are you getting the stomach bug? Why would your parents kill you for being sick?"

"I don't know.. I don't think I have the bug but I can't go home." Emily was listening as JJ spoke and she could hear the fear in the voice coming from the blonde.

"Okay let's go to the office, we will get them to let you leave and I will go pick up the rest of our homework and then I will take you to my house till later when I was going to take you home anyways. Sound like a plan?" Emily asked trying to think of the possibilities on why JJ is throwing up and doesn't want to go home.

"No, you can't miss your first day of school for me."

"Well sorry hunny but I am. Let's get you to the office and released to go home I'm sure I can talk Mrs Fawks into letting us leave as long as we get any work we missed done." Emily smiled as she helped JJ up and they walked to the main office just around the corner. Walking into the office Emily had JJ sit on one of the waiting chairs as she knocked on the door frame of the principles office.

"Hey Emily, whats up is something wrong?"

"Actually yeah, JJ is throwing up and she really needs to go home but her parents are not going to be able to come get her. I was wondering if I could take her home, I could get all of our homework and anything we need before we come back tomorrow, I promise we will get it done. I just think it would be easier if she had a more accessible bathroom and wasn't interrupting class to leave every twenty minutes. Please, she looks horrible." Emily explained as she watched Mrs Fawks gaze out the window to see JJ hunched over taking deep breaths.

"Okay I'll excuse you both but you both need to get all your homework done and be back here tomorrow morning. I hope she feels better." Tina reluctantly gave in. Emily immediately thanked her and went straight to JJ.

"Hey we got the okay to leave im just going to take you to the vehicle and then go get our work and then we can stop at cvs and get you some medicine." Emily said as she was taking JJ into her automotive class. Riley gave her an odd look and Emily held up a finger saying she would be over in a second to explain. She easily helped JJ into the vehicle, and then walked over to Riley.

"Sorry, I have to take JJ home she is really sick but if you give me the rest of the assignment I can get it done at home. I'm going to go get the other homework that we are going to have. I will be right back." with that Emily disappeared right back into the hall way basically running to all of their classes getting the homework. Thankfully Mrs. Fawks had called the teachers to let them know she was coming. Before she knew it she was back in front of Riley with a handful of books, and JJ's bag from her family sciences class.

Riley seeing all the other work the girls were going to be doing tonight told Emily not to worry about it. "Hey you've got plenty on your plate, just take care of her."

"Thank you so much and I will!" Emily said as she was already rushing to the truck, she threw the books in the back seat then got in the driver seat she saw JJ was sleeping or looked like she was as she backed up and headed toward her house there was a cvs on the way.

About ten minutes into the drive JJ spoke up apparently she was not sleeping. "Don't stop at cvs."

"What? Why? JJ you're sick you need something." Emily was confused.

"Cause it won't help." JJ stated picking her nails.

"Of course it will help that's what it is supposed to do JJ."

JJ turned to look at Emily, "no, Emily, it will not help with this, I promise you."

"What do you mean JJ?" Emily was so confused but she listened and passed cvs and was now less than five minutes to her house.

"You're not going to want to be my friend if I tell you, and Emily I really want you to be my friend."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad. If you want to though you can wait till we get to the house then you can tell me. But whatever it is it won't stop me from being your friend." Emily said as she was getting ready to make the last turn into her driveway.

"This is your house?" JJ asked as she seen where they were pulling into.

"Yeah I had the same reaction. Wait till you see the inside." Emily smiled as she pulled the truck into the garage next to the Jeep that JJ couldn't take her eyes off. "What?" Emily asked as JJ looked from her to the jeep and then back to her again.

"You have my dream car sitting in your garage. Is it your mom's or dad's?" JJ asked stunned at what she was seeing.

"Uhm yeah, let's go inside we need to talk about some things." Emily said knowing it would be easier to get this information out right away.

"Okay…" JJ said not liking the sound of what Emily was saying.

Getting out of the vehicle grabbing all the books and then handing her keys to JJ she told her to open the door and then immediately to the right there was a alarm system and that she would have to put the pin in and hit enter twice telling her the pin was 2444. JJ did just that and then turned to see the same view Emily first saw, Emily not realizing JJ stopped walked right into her. Realizing what she was looking at Emily said, "Yeah breathtaking right. But get moving we have to talk and get homework done before I have to take you home." JJ continued walking taking a seat on the black leather couch that she just wanted to swallow her before she had to tell Emily everything.

Emily decided that JJ wasn't going to willingly tell her anything unless she had something from Emily first. Knowing that she decided to get it over with. "So what do you think of the house?"

"Are you kidding? Em it is beautiful, your family must be rich or something! What do your parents do?"

"Well that is the thing, it isn't their house, it is mine, and the truck and jeep are mine too. My mom is and Ambassador in Rome for the United States, my dad is writer but he lives in Rome with my mom. Uhm, well a couple years ago when I was thirteen all my grandparents passed in the same year, and then when I turned fourteen I told my mom I was gay, she didn't take it well at all and before I knew it she had completely turned her back on me, the only reason she let me stay there was because I pissed her off by petitioning the states to get emancipated and that was ruining her perfect image. She fought it and fought it so the judge told me I had to wait till I turned sixteen which was Sunday, so i took all the papers that I needed, like the wills my grandparents left that told me they left everything to me, including this house and an older truck from my grandpa. The judge hated my mom and helped me find all this stuff and he gave me my emancipation papers and i was on a plane here and arrived yesterday morning, but yeah all this is mine." Emily finished and just watched as JJ took everything in she was blinking like crazy and it was starting to make Emily think she made the wrong choice.

"You mean all of this is yours and you live here alone?" JJ asked. She didn't think it was even possible.

"Yes and yes, but that's enough about me I think I figured out what's wrong with you.."

That changed JJ's mood right away, she didn't want Emily to know she really did think that after she told Emily everything that she would immediately walk out of her life and she need a friend. Especially a strong, independent friend like Emily.

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel good." JJ tried to deflect.

"I think you know what is wrong and I won't stop being your friend, I think you should just tell me. Besides i told you all my family drama."

"Okay, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone and you have to promise you won't run away from me."

"Pinky promise, sealed with a kiss, and cross my heart." Emily said holding out her right pinky. JJ just looked her with this what the heck are you talking about look.

"What?"

"Here I'll show you, give me your pinky." JJ held out her pinky, Emily locked it and as she was bringing it to her lips told JJ to kiss her thumb, and then cross her heart. "See my dad taught me that when I was younger." JJ thought it was cute but she was still nervous. She thought what the hell and went for it.

"So uhm like two months ago right before school started there was this end of school party, and I was drinking because I need some liquid courage to break it off with Jake, he is actually in your automotive class. But anyways i was pretty drunk and I guess when I went to break it off with Jake he started kissing me and one thing led to another I broke it off with him the next day. Then I found i was pregnant a couple days before you showed up and then friday I told Jake and he told me that I should 'have it taken care off' but Emily i can't do that but my parents if they find out will make me abort him or her or give them up for adoption and Emily i can't do that I want this baby but I'm so scared and I don't wan't to lose your friendship over this but if you can't accept that then I will leave, but please I need someone. And I am pretty sure that as soon as my family finds out they are going to kick me out." JJ said all of this in what seemed like one long breathe and as she waited for Emily to respond she held her breath as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey it's okay I am not going anywhere. I know since Jake, that asshole, isn't going to be here that you'll need someone, I will help you in anyway that I can and I promise I am not going anywhere this doesn't make me want to run away. Yes it is scary but I do think you need to tell your parents about all of this so that we can figure out where to go from however they react." Emily said as she was trying to think of any and every way that JJ's parents would react. She really did want to be there for the blonde, she hadn't realized that she had come to like the girl so much already and she hadn't realized that she had brought the girl into her arms once again. Feeling the soft sobs against her chest she decided she would take JJ to her room and let her sleep till she got some homework and supper done.

"Why don't we take you upstairs and you can get a shower and sleep for awhile and I'll do some homework and make dinner and when it is all done I will come wake you." JJ didn't know when she was pulled into Emily's arms but as soon as she was she was enveloped by the smell of Emily's perfume and she didn't want to move. She was tired so she agreed to what Emily's game plan was and continued got up when Emily did. As she was following Emily up the stairs she couldn't help but thank whatever god had sent Emily into her life. Emily showed her to the bathroom and too tired to wait for the bath to fill with water she decided a shower would do just fine, Emily showed her where the towels were in the closet and how to change the shower head settings before leaving the bathroom to JJ. She quickly set out and old tshirt of hers and some shorts along with sweats since she didn't know which would be more comfortable for the blonde.

JJ stood in the spray of the shower crying and not even realizing how much time had gone by before she heard a knock on the door. "Hey JJ are you okay? You've been in there for forty-five minutes." Emily asked worried about to open the door when a tear filled voice answered her.

"I'm fine Em, I'll be out in a second." JJ said as she rushed to wash her face in the spray before turning it off and grabbing the towels Emily had laid out for her. She saw that Emily had some clothes sitting on the counter and decided that she'd be more comfortable in the shorts. Throwing on the clothes she towel dried her hair a little before leaving it down and walking out of the bathroom right into Emily. "Oh Emily, hi." JJ had just walked right into Emily's boobs and all Emily seemed to do was pull her into a hug. Instantly JJ relaxed and hugged back.

"Hey." Emily replied softly. She was falling hard for this girl and right now she was wearing her clothes and she looked so damn good. Emily felt JJ hug her back and slowly walked backwards toward the bed so they could both sit. "No matter what happens, Jen, I'll be here for you. And while you were in the shower I was thinking. Well, i have two spare rooms, and I live here alone and it's my house so I get a stay in whoever lives here, and if, if your parents do kick you out then I wouldn't see the problem in you staying here. Even if they don't kick you out i could turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the baby and then if you ever need a break I can babysit or you could come stay here from time to time."

JJ pulled back from the embrace shocked into silence. This girl barely knew her but already she was more caring then her parents or ex was. She knew she probably shouldn't count on Emily but she was scared and Emily was willing to be her rock. Hell Emily had just said that even though they just met today that she would help take care of her child and allow her to stay in her beautiful home and that she didn't have to worry about anything. JJ was crying again and Emily was hugging her and saying that everything would be alright and before JJ knew it she was asleep on Emily's king size bed Emily still holding her tight.

JJ woke up to a loud shrill ringing. Before she could look at the caller ID she picked up and answered. "Hello?"

"JJ where the hell are you?" Sandy Jareau was not happy one bit. This was the third time she had tried calling her daughter. Where the hell is she at 11:43 p.m. on a school night.

At the sound of her mother's voice JJ went stiff as she looked to the clock on Emily's bedside table. She sat up quickly cursing herself for being so tired, in the process waking Emily.

"Jen what's going on, what time is it, who is on the phone?" As Emily asked she caught a glance at the clock and mentally cursed herself, JJ turned to look at her and mouthed 'my mom' to which Emily immediately jumped out of bed and hurried to get JJ's clothes so she could change and Emily could get her home. JJ looked at Emily and in that look Emily told her it's be okay.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm at a friends house I fell asleep we will be there soon, I, I think we should talk about something before we go to bed and while my friend is still there." JJ replied stuttering.

"Okay well you better hurry your ass up, this is bullshit Jennifer, you should be more responsible by now you are sixteen for god's sake." JJ went stiff again and Emily noticed right away, she walked over to JJ as she hung up the phone.

"Whatever she said, forget it. I'll be there while you tell them and if things don't go well then I'll be ready to take you back here and we will figure things out from there, okay?"

"Okay." JJ said as she hugged Emily.

"Alright here you can wear your clothes or the ones you have on either is fine by me but it might be a little chilly so you might want to put on the sweats I had out." Emily said as she passed JJ all of the clothes she had mentioned, before grabbing her keys, phone and waiting down stairs for JJ. JJ came walking down in Emily's t and sweats hoping Emily really didn't mind but she felt so comfortable around the other girl.

"Hey you ready?" Emily asked as she saw JJ. JJ nodded and gave a little grin. "What?" Emily asked not understand why she was grinning.

JJ smiled sweetly and gave her best puppy dog eyes, "can we please take the jeep." Emily's knees got weak at the look JJ was giving her and knew right then and there that whatever the blonde would ask of her she wouldn't hesitate in doing. Emily smiled at the blonde and held up the keys that were already in her hand. Before JJ knew it she was being thrown a set of keys and she couldn't believe she was getting to drive her dream car! With an excited squeal she quickly grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to the Jeep. Jumping into the driver seat JJ just grinned at Emily before starting and backing out of the garage and heading towards here house, it was less than a fifteen minute drive but it felt like forever as JJ's hands began to sweat the closer they got. Emily being the ever observant human she is took one of JJ's hands in hers capturing the blondes attention just for second to say "it'll all be okay" before she went to release the hand she grabbed, JJ held on tighter. Within a few more minutes they were at the house JJ sat and stared for a moment while Emily got out and rounded the vehicle to her side. Slowly she opened the door and asked JJ if she was ready.

"Ready as I ever will be." JJ sighed as she got out and walked with Emily to the door. Taking her keys out she let them in and was met with a very pissed Sandy Jareau and even more pissed Michael Jareau. Emily sensed the tension and let a comforting hand sit in the small off JJ's back to which she felt JJ lean into.

"Hello I'm Emily sorry we were out so late we both fell asleep." Emily offered her hand to which she got blank stares from both parents, bringing her hand back to her side she waited for something to be said.

"Mom, Dad i need to tell you something important and before you try to change my mind I want you to know that my decision is final." JJ stated as she led Emily to the kitchen, which her parents followed also.

"First off young lady, You are grounded till Christmas. Secondly, why are you bringing a stranger into this house, you know better. Third, no decision is final unless _I_ say so." Michael was not happy and he didn't care who saw him pissed, he is the man of the house, he has final say. JJ tensed and could feel Emily step slightly in front of her, protecting her no doubt.

"Dad, you have no say in this I am sorry but you just don't." Sandy was worried what this was if her daughter was being this way and the girl next to her was being so obviously protective, then what the hell was this about.

"The hell if I don't!" her father's voice rang out and she knew it was now that she needed to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm Pregnant and I'm NOT Giving this baby up in any way shape or form. This is my baby and I have right to keep the baby. Jake wants nothing to do with the baby and really that's alright with me, because anyone who is like that i don't want in their life anyway. But there it is, do what you want with that information." As she let out the breath she hadn't notice she had been holding since she got here she relaxed into Emily's hand once again this time the brunette was rubbing her thumb in a calm motion as they both wait for a reaction. Sandy was the first to speak up.

"Y-y-y-you're pre-pre-pregnant?" Sandy asked clearly shocked. Then she heard her father's chuckle and his comment.

"I always knew you were a whore." That was all it took for Emily to reach across and go for a punch but before she knew it her hand had missed the target but he was still falling not quite understand and pulling back as she pulled JJ in tight to her back, she realized Sandy Jareau had just right hooked her husband and knocked his sorry ass out. JJ gasped as she looked at her mother.

"No one says that to my daughter." Sandy shrugged as she took a shocked JJ into her arms. "I'm so sorry I never stood up for you before."

"Mom it is okay but I can't stay here anymore. Not when I have to protect the little one growing inside of me."

"What? Where are you going to go? You don't have any money. I don't have any money. It is all in your dad's name." Sandy said frantically. Emily coughed to make her presence known before she began to speak.

"My house has plenty of room and there is and unfinished basement, i could easily get it finished if you need somewhere to stay Mrs. Jareau." JJ could not believe this woman, first she offers her house to her and her baby, now she is inviting her mother to stay also, even going to the length of making a home with in a home. JJ launched herself into a hug with Emily and Sandy stood back watching realizing that Emily was probably the best friend JJ could've had in this situation.

"Emily, you're so kind but I couldn't possible accept that your parents don't even know me and they wouldn't want me moving in."

"Mom just accept it. Emily is emancipated and once you see her house you will never want to leave. Not to mention her cars. Besides she will talk you into one way or another." JJ said as she pulled back to look at Emily's face.

"Please Mrs. Jareau. I would love to have you as well as your daughter and grandchild in my home, it is really not a big deal and i honestly don't think this is a safe environment for anyone to live in. At least stay with JJ and I till you are back on your feet?" Realizing her daughter was going to live with Emily regardless of if she went or not Sandy agreed.

"Only until i get back on my feet then JJ and I will be out of your hair, lets go back some stuff before this asshole wakes up."

JJ sprinted to her room, packed only what she thought she would need and was back down to put the stuff in Emily's Jeep before ten minutes was up. Since she was done she went to go get Emily from the kitchen who was watching to make sure Michael did not wake as they packed and then went to go get her mom. Emily was a true gentleman and offered to take Sandy's bags as they reached her at the top of stairs. Taking the bags Emily followed the other two ladies from the house and put the bags in the back. She walked to the driver side opened the door and was about to sit when she heard a laugh coming from the seat. Turning her head she realized JJ had already occupied that seat and was laughing as Emily was about to sit on her. Handing over the keys with a shake of the head Emily made her way to the passenger seat as JJ started the car. Once in and buckled JJ was on the way back to where they came from. Once on the main road she didn't even think twice before reaching over and grabbing Emily's hand.

Sandy watched on as her daughter sat comfortably and the most relaxed she had ever seen her. She knew she had Emily to thank for that, and she would be forever grateful to the woman sitting there. She noticed how Emily became quiet and just played with JJ's hand and how JJ was content to let her, but she saw the looks Emily was giving her, and she knew she would be having a talk with her in the near future about those looks.

Before they knew JJ was pulling the Jeep into the garage and her mom was sitting in the back mouth wide open. JJ looked back at her mom. "Yeah mom, it is real and yes she real does own this house, and these vehicles, just wait till you see the view, you won't even be able to walk further than the door." Sandy just shook her head in disbelief at how some teenager who is emancipated owns more than she even has and she thirty eight years old. Stepping out of the car she followed Emily to the door with a suitcase of her clothing as JJ followed her with her own and Emily had another of Sandy's. Boy was JJ right when she said the view would stop you at the door, because even though it was dark outside and it was almost 1:30 in the morning the moon lit the ocean up like no other and as Emily flicked the lights on she couldn't believe she was standing in this house. JJ laughed as she saw her mom pinch herself. Emily just smirked and decided to show the ladies the bedrooms, she had Sandy follow her to the far right and pointed her into the yellow room that had a full bed, and then she pointed JJ to the green bedroom that had the queen bed, but before any of them settled down Emily showed them the guest bathroom in between the two rooms and then told them that anything they found they work more than welcome to use. Sandy decided it had been a long day and retired to 'her' bedroom for the night. Emily told JJ that she had called and left a message at the school saying that they wouldn't be in the rest of the week and to send all homework to or email address. JJ hugged her and then said thank you and goodnight as she walked to her bedroom. Emily had also walked to her room taking a shower before jumping into bed, thinking she would fall asleep instantly from the days events was wishful thinking it was now three a.m. and she had spent the past hour and a half tossing and turning, she had finally given up on sleep and just stared out the beautiful window when she heard a light tap at her door.

"Em are you up?" JJ was at her door hoping the brunette was awake. She hadn't gotten a lick of sleep and she was hoping the brunette would let her come talk to her. Emily sat up a little in her bed and turned the light control by her bed to dim allowing a soft glow to project through the room.

"Yeah come in." Emily watched as the door opened and a sleepy looking JJ in boyshorts and t-shirt walked into her room before turning to close the door, Emily bit her lip as she watched JJ walk towards her, Emily pulled back the covers letting the blonde know it was okay to climb in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep and figured I'd come see if you're awake. Did I wake you?"

"No you didn't wake me. Do you mind if I turn the light off though? Even though it is on dim it is still bright for 3 in the morning."

"No go ahead." JJ said as she watched Emily lean up and switch the light off. As Emily was leaning back down she felt JJ wrap her arms around her in hug from the side. She hugged back but wasn't sure why JJ was hugging her. "Thank you Em. For all of this, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey don't worry about it, let's just lay down and get some much needed sleep." with that Emily and JJ both laid down on their separate sides of the king bed to get at least a little sleep.


	4. Waking Up to You

Waking Up to You

As Emily began to wake up, she realized that she would definitely need to get some type of curtain for the window in her room because waking up to sun all in your face was not a good way to wake up. She immediately closed her eyes again. Then she started to remember yesterday and last night and could feel the weight next to her or rather on top of her. As she noticed the weight she also noticed a couple other factors, one being her shirt had rode up considerably in her sleep, two her left leg was captured between JJ's legs, and three JJ's left hand had a comfortable grip on her right boob, which was also probably the reason her shirt had ridden up so much seeing as JJ's hand was underneath her shirt. Now this, this was the right way to wake up. But it was quickly coming to end as Emily moved slightly causing her leg to move causing JJ to moan right in her ear which made her stop immediately, but it was already to late. JJ started to stir easily squeezing Emily's boob which caused her to moan. At the sound JJ's eyes flew open to the brown eyes watching her, she smiled before she said good morning, and went to stretch. That's when it hit her she could feel Emily's hard nipple against the palm of her hand and she freaked.

"Em, I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you I move around alot in my sleep. I am so so so sorry." JJ said as she was removing her and releasing Emily's leg. Then she stopped and immediately ran to the bathroom. Emily didn't even have to ask as she followed JJ. She went straight to the closet grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water, grabbed a ponytail and went to JJ. Immediately pulling her hair into a bun and draping the cool cloth over her neck as she rubbed soothing up and down JJ's back.

"Hey it's okay just let everything out, and then we will get you cleaned up, just calm yourself down." Emily whispered to JJ as JJ let the last bits of what was in her stomach out. Leaning back against Emily again JJ was glad she had went to Emily's room last night, no way did she want to do this alone. But then she remembered how they woke up and started apologizing again.

"Em I am so sorry you have to see all of this and that I totally felt you up in my sleep. I'll stay in my room I am so sorry that I am getting into what is left of your personal space." JJ was standing and getting ready to walk out of the bathroom when Emily reached forward and pulled her back into her chest and hugged her tight.

"Hey don't you even worry about it, I am not complaining. First off seeing you like this is completely expected and you're gorgeous even though you were just puking your guts up, secondly I didn't mind you feeling me up, thirdly I sleep so much better with you right there beside me." Emily really hadn't meant to reveal that much but hell if JJ was going to be living with her she might as well be honest because the blonde would find out her feelings eventually. "Now, how about we go get you peanut here a good breakfast and something to drink." Emily said as she rubbed small circles on JJ's small little bump with her thumbs that where currently sitting on her hips.

JJ didn't know how to respond and she didn't think she really heard every word that Emily said but she was definitely up for sleepovers, breakfast and juice, just after she brushed her teeth. "Okay but I am going to brush my teeth first."

"Okay there are some new toothbrushes in the cabinet with the towels." Emily said as she pulled out of the embrace and walked back into the bedroom, and downstairs to the kitchen. It was already almost noon and Emily decided that while she was making some eggs and bacon that she was going to get a contractor out to the house today to get started on the basement and a few other things she had in mind. That's how JJ found her when she walked down to the main floor, talking on the phone to someone about renovations and making some breakfast, there already sat three cups of orange juice and some coffee was brewing in the coffee maker. Catching the tail end of the phone conversation she gathered that someone would be here around one to check out the basement today and see whatever else Emily wanted done. Emily turned around to see JJ watching her carefully.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emily asked slightly concerned she did something wrong.

"You said you didn't mind waking up to me feeling you up, and you slept better with me there."

"I did…"

"What's that mean Em?"

"It means exactly what you think it means Jen." Emily replied hoping that that would be the end of it as she put the breakfast on the plates and put the leftovers in the oven.

"Em, look at me." at the soft request Emily met the blondes blue eyes. "What does that mean?" Emily sighed.

"It means that even though we just met I really like you. I know that it is definitely going to be rocky road, but I like you. I want you in my life and I want peanut in my life. I know we aren't ready for anything, but it means someday I want to take you on a date, but for now I know we need to focus on keeping peanut healthy. But I don't mind you sleeping in my bed or using my bathroom or even feeling me up in your sleep, I know you don't need a relationship on top of everything else on your plate right now, so I'll just reserve the left side of my bed for you whenever you want it." Emily hadn't realized when JJ had walked over to her but she had the blonde between her and the island and she had her hands on JJ's hips and was rubbing circles over peanut with her thumbs again.

JJ honestly couldn't believe this was her life right now. Here was this beautiful girl confessing all she wanted to her and she couldn't even get words out of her mouth into sentences. Here Emily was confessing that she wanted her and her baby to be a part of her life in a way more than friends, here she was telling her that she knew that JJ would need time to process all of this and that she would hold the spot in her heart for JJ. JJ couldn't stop the smile and tears from going across her face. "You Emily Prentiss just keep amazing me more and more every minute, when I got pregnant and after I told Jake I thought that was the end of the line for me to have a relationship with anyone, then you come along and make me feel all these things I have never ever felt before and honestly I am a little scared about what it means. But I don't want to think about it I just want to take it day by day with you, I wouldn't say we are dating but I wouldn't say we are just friends and I don't want to be just friends. I don't want to sleep in my bed and I don't want to do this without you in our lives. Let's just see where this takes us okay?"

"Okay, but we need to eat or the food is going to get cold, and peanut needs food because we are going to go to the doctor and see how everything is going in there, and see if they can recommend anything for mommy's morning sickness." Emily said as she talked to peanut. What neither of the two girls realized was that Sandy had woken up to the smell of bacon and had gone to the top of the stairs to check it out but once she heard the two girls talking she couldn't interrupt and she really didn't want to eavesdrop but what Emily was saying to her little girl were some of the sweetest things she had ever heard and from Jennifer's reaction she knew Emily had her daughter, hook, line, and sinker. So she slowly made her way back to her room and waited half an hour before she went to the kitchen.

Emily and JJ were talking about what would probably be the best options for the basement in order for to be used at multiple different areas when Sandy came in, Emily immediately went to get up to get Sandy's food but as Sandy passed behind her she put her hands on her shoulders and pushed the brunette back down.

"I got it darling, thank you though."

"Okay, hey what do you think about making the basement into a multipurpose area, of course there would be a master bedroom/ bathroom but Jen and I were thinking we could do a living room, kitchen/dining, and playroom and there is since door down there that opens up to the walk out, it comes out under the deck so there are some posts, but I was thinking that we could set up some swings and what not down there and a sand pit and whatever else we decide so at least peanut here wouldn't get too much sun. We will definitely have to put up a fence too. So what do you think?" Emily asked as once again she had ended up placing her hand on JJ's stomach as she ate the rest of her food.

"I think that you have been thinking about this way too much and not getting enough sleep, but I think all of what you said will be perfect, besides its your house you get all say."

"But you two live here now to so I want your opinions and inputs as well." Emily said as she yawned. JJ noticed and stated that they were definitely going to bed early tonight as she too yawned and the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing, I will be right back, Jen if you guys think of anything let me know." Emily said as she walked to the door, instead of going through the house Emily first showed him where she wanted the fence to go along the property and a gate that peanut wouldn't be able to open, then she took him to just below that deck where she enlightened him on the swings and slides and sand pit she wanted, now going inside the basement she started from scratch. "I want all of the floors and walls torn out and anything else that needs completely replaced, from the stair to the right wall which is a good thirty feet I want that area to be the master bedroom and master bath, I want all hardwood flooring and i want the bedroom to be a light grey and the bathroom to be white, the bathroom needs a bath and shower along with a secondary laundry room, out in the great room I want a Kitchen closest to the door and the living room in between the kitchen and playroom and the dining room of to the left of the stairs, but I would like for there to be all new appliances and the color of the great room to be teal." The contractor Greg walked around every room she was talking about and made notes as what she wanted and at the end of the shpiel he told her that it wouldn't be cheap but he could have the inside down in a month and the outside done two weeks after that. With that being said they shook hands and Emily showed him out just to reappear in an empty kitchen. Searching for the blonde she found her lying on the king size bed with her eyes closed. Emily slowly crept in as to not disturb the sleeping blonde, pulled the covers over her and then climbed in next to her and wrapped an arm safely around her. JJ stirred anyway.

"Hey how did it go?" JJ asked in a voice no higher than a whisper.

Emily moved in closer and pulled JJ tight to her, "It went well but go back to sleep Jen, I'll tell you more when get up."

JJ turned over towards Emily and Emily rolled to her back, JJ immediately went to her favorite position, laying on her side Emily's left leg caught between her legs, her head on Emily's shoulder, with Emily's arm around her and her own arm resting on Emily's bare stomach, while Emily's other arm rest on top of JJ's. They were both out like a light.

Emily woke to her alarm alerting her that her and JJ's OB/GYN appointment was in an hour and that they needed to get ready. So Emily, slowly turned over trying to get JJ to stir, but it wasn't working.

"Jen, we need to get up so that we can make the doctor appointment." Still nothing. "Jen come on we gotta get up." Not even a single movement. Emily was thinking about the easiest way to wake JJ up but decided she could sleep for ten more minutes and they wouldn't be late so pulling the covers off JJ a little bit and pulling her shirt up so she could see peanuts bump she decided she was going to have a little conversation with the little he or she inside their. "Hey peanut, I know you probably can't hear me to well in there yet but if you could just give mommy a break from all morning sickness, that would be much much appreciated, and she would have so much energy to do things with you, but now all she wants to do is sleep because you keep taking all her energy away. I'll tell you what why don't you leave mommy's energy alone and after you're done doing nine months on the inside you can take all the energy from me you want and you can snuggle with me and mommy and we will play with you and feed you and keep you happy, but you gotta stop making mommy feel so bad okay peanut? I love you bunches already little one." From the moment Emily had started talking to her belly and placing kiss on her belly she had woken up. JJ had heard every word Emily had spoke to her bump and she was falling for the girl talking to her baby, like it was her own, harder and harder. When Emily looked up to find blue eyes watching her she blushed and pulled the blondes t-shirt back down. JJ not letting Emily hide away from this one simply pulled the brunette in for a toe curling kiss as she pushed the brunette to her back and straddled her stomach. Emily was quick to respond and as soon as she realized that JJ was moving to straddle her she grabbed hold of those hips she loved and held her in place. The kiss became a battle for dominance but as JJ was on top and had the better angle she easily won. But emily was still kissing back like her life depended on it, at least that was until she felt one JJ's hands grab her right boob, and a kiss land on her neck.

"Jen, J-Jen, Jen! As much as I would love to continue this if we don't stop now we are going to be late for our first appointment and we have all week to spend together, and you and i both know that we aren't ready to have sex yet." Emily eased the blow with a kiss to the lips and rubbing of her thumbs to meanut once again.

"I know but it is so easy to get lost in you Em." JJ said as she placed her forehead against Emily's with her eyes closed.

"You have no idea what you do to me Jen and I wish we could continue this but we really are going to be late i tried to wake you up already but you wouldn't budge so then I started talking to peanut and you woke up and now it has probably been twenty minutes and you need to get your sexy butt off me so we can get moving." JJ grinned and gave Emily another kiss before slipping off her and the bed, to go get dressed, Emily following suit she went to the bathroom to make sure her hair looked alright and then went to change, she met JJ downstairs and they both hollered at Sandy that hopefully they would be back in two hours. Before they got into the Jeep Emily decided it was more then warm enough to take the tops and doors off and quickly unlocked everything before JJ assisted in removing the top and placing it just outside the garage along with the doors. Emily drove them to the appointment the whole there JJ played with Emily's hand sitting in her lap. Just before they got there Emily asked JJ something.

"Hey Jen?"

"Yeah Em?"

"You are sure you want me in there when they check you and the baby?"

"Of course Em?" JJ didn't know where this doubt was coming from but she was going to put an end to right away. As soon as Emily parked she was out the car and waiting for JJ to get out but JJ didn't get out she waited for Emily to walk over.

"Is something wrong Jen?" Emily asked worried as she arrived at the opening of where JJ's door would be. JJ didn't answer just turned and pulled Emily to her resting her forehead with Emily's.

"I don't know where this doubt is coming from in you, but I want you to know that no matter what I want you and only you to be at everyone of these appointments with me and you don't need to worry about whatever it is you're worrying about because I am here with you and you are mine and you are going to be just as much this baby's mommy as I am going to be. Okay?" she felt Emily nod as she watched a tear run down Emily's check she swiped away with her thumb and then leaned in for a kiss which Emily returned, before she grabbed JJ's hand and walked into the appointment just on time, they were put into the back right away. Not Five minutes later the doctor, doctor Meyer, appeared and was asking JJ about when she noticed she was pregnant and the last time she had sex. JJ told her about the party and that it had been at the end of July on the 21st and that that was the last time she had sex. Emily had held her hand the whole time and when Doctor had asked her to leave so she could check JJ, JJ had immediately said that she could stay. Doctor Meyer decided she should probably ask the relationship of the girls and she did as she applied the ultrasound jelly.

"So, JJ, who is this sitting with you."

"Oh this is Emily, she is my partner." JJ said as she watched Emily's face for a reaction. Emily smiled as she watched the doctor move the ultrasound around some and then frown and move around more. Emily was starting to get worried as she did this two more times.

"Doctor Meyer, is there something wrong?"

"No i just want to be sure before I say anything. Okay you see this little pulsating blob here?" Emily and JJ both nodded "that's your baby." JJ and Emily both looked at the screen then at each other. "Now you see this here blob?" emily went pale and nodded while JJ was still trying to figure out what she was looking at. "That's is baby A's sibling, congrats guys you're having twins." Emily looked from JJ to The screen to JJ again and smiled the widest smile with tears flowing down her cheeks, she stood and hugged JJ whispering into her ear.

"Did you hear that baby, twins!" JJ just nodded not knowing what to say, clearly Emily was happy about this so it wasn't a bad thing but she just pictured having to get two of everything and how much that was going to cost and then she imagined how it would be once they got here and she was getting really dizzy now. Emily noticed the change in JJ right away. "Doc there is something wrong with JJ."

"Nothing to worry about she is just taking it all in. It is probably just making her head spin a little. Just talk to her, here are your copies of the ultrasounds. Your due date is going to be around the end of April but with it being twins I say she will deliver early probably closer to February but we will know more once we see how they are growing." With all that being said the doctor gave them the room to themselves. Emily moved back to whispering to JJ.

"Hey baby I need you to come back to me, everything is going to be okay, there is plenty of room at the house for twins, and I have plenty of money so that isn't something you need to worry about, Okay?' When she felt JJ nod and hug her Emily knew JJ was back from wherever she had drifted off to. "You okay Jen?"

"Yeah just hearing her say twins was not something I expected."

"Jen have you seen the size of your bump? I was honestly prepared for her to say Triplets!" Emily laughed and kissed jen on the cheek before saying "but I am glad it is just Peanut and Sprout in there." JJ smiled as she realized Emily was right she shouldn't worry, and the fact that Emily was already expecting this put her mind at ease a little more. But the part that put her mind at ease completely was that Emily had already given them both nicknames and she was already so attached to the little ones growing inside of her. JJ didn't know what this would bring them, but as long as she had Emily and her two little ones nothing much could stop them.

"Thank you Em, for being here and being so calm about things. I would've freaked if you weren't here." Emily smiled and gave JJ another kiss before saying.

"That's my job baby, now let's get out of here, do you want to do some shopping or go back to the house?"

"Can we go ahead and do a little baby shopping, I'd really like to get the big stuff taken care off."

"Like what big stuff Jen?"

"Car seats, cribs, changing tables, just the essentials."

"Okay let's get this done. Ooooh and we can use the car seats and put a picture of sprout and peanut in each one and that's how we can tell your mom that you are having twins."

"Em?"

"Yeah Jayje?"

"It's we."

"It's we what Jen?"

"It's we are having twins. Like I said Em these babies are going to be just as much yours as they will be mine, and you are going to be their mommy too okay?" It was a good thing Emily had just parked because once again there was tears streaming down her face, and once JJ noticed she got out of the jeep and walked to the otherside pulling Emily in for hug the brunette immediately returned relaxing as she could smell the blondes shampoo. JJ pulled back to kiss Emily gently on each cheek then her lips, seeing as she calmed down, JJ wiped the tears and asked the brunette "are you ready to get your shop on?"

The car seats had definitely been the worst thing to shop for. Emily was adamant that they had to be the best out there and it took over and hour just to find that and then to find one the liked was a whole other ordeal until JJ stumbled upon this matte black she just knew would be perfect for the twins and it came with the matching stroller. She turned to Emily with those puppy dog eyes and Emily put four of them on the flat cart she had found at the front. With JJ's feet starting to hurt her from walking around the same area so much she decided to plop down on the cart as well and as Emily pushed her toward the cribs and changing table she already could spy the one that she wanted to get and when Emily pushed her up next to the exact crib and changing table all in one that she wanted she knew Emily wanted it to. So sliding two boxes from the shelf to the cart, the cart now being full they decided it was a good time to head to checkout and JJ called to tell her mother that they had just done a little shopping after the appointment and were at the checkout now and would be home shortly. While JJ was on the phone Emily paid. Once they got to the Jeep the gentleman helped them get everything in the back and Emily pulled out the car seats so they could show Sandy the new knews. It was almost 7 p.m. by the time they got back to the house JJ put a picture in each of the car seats one of Sprout and one of Peanut, and then Emily grabbed both car seats and let JJ through the door first because she had to unlock it and then walked in herself with both car seats after getting through the threshold Emily handed sprout off to JJ as she carried peanut, they could hear soft noises coming from the kitchen so walking just a little more to where they now knew Sandy to be, they waited till she turned around to notice them and what they were carrying. When Sandy turned around she thought logically.

"Hey guys nice to see you thought of both vehicles so that we don't have to move car seats back and forth."

"No mom look closer!" JJ said now getting excited about having twins and how her mom would react. Sandy took a few steps closer and realized there were to different ultra sounds in the car seats, she looked from Emily to JJ to Emily and then back to JJ again.

"No, Honey you aren't serious are you?" When JJ nodded her head and a quiet "Yes mom we are serious." That was all it took for Sandy to start screaming and doing a happy dance around the kitchen before she ran back over and hugged JJ with all her might.

"Careful mom. You're going to squeeze them right out of me!" JJ laughed. Emily Just grinned before she realized she was now the target of that squeezing and before she knew it she was having 'we need to talk later when Jennifer goes to bed' being in her ear she nodded enough to where Sandy could feel it and then Sandy pulled away and grabbed the pictures from the seats that were now sitting on the floor.

"Oh I can't believe it! TWINS!"

"Yes mom, Sprout and Peanut, but what did you cook because they little ones are going crazy and are hungry along with their mommies."

"Oh yes, right, food! I made some chicken breasts and alfredo noodles, there is some salad in the fridge also." Emily grabbed the salad and dressings and took them to the dining table before returning to help carry the chicken and alfredo noodles into the dining room also. Seeing as JJ had already grabbed a plate and was stuffing her face with noodles as she walked to the table to sit by Emily.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were that hungry we could've stopped and gotten a little something to hold you over." Emily said as she watched JJ stuff two more forkfuls of noodles into her mouth.

"Because...I didn't... realize how hungry… I was till I smelt the food!" JJ said around the noodles. Emily just smiled and shook her head as she started eating.

By the time they were done eating JJ had two bowls of noodles, one chicken breast, and two and a half bowls of salad, and she was stuffed. Emily had already cleared the table and was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when she felt two slim hands wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck before JJ whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna go run a bath come find me when you're done."

Emily had to suppress a moan as JJ kept kissing her neck and before she knew it JJ had disappeared. Emily had rushed to get the dishes done but as soon as she was she turned around to see Sandy Staring at her and pat the seat next to her at the dining table, she looked to the stairs and then looked back to Sandy before she went to sit.

"So, you like my daughter." oh no Emily thought. She had never gotten, The Talk, before and she really didn't think she needed it but knowing that it wasn't just JJ anymore it was JJ and the twins, she knew she was getting the talk tenfold.

"Yes I do very much so Mrs. Jareau. And I already love those twins like they are my own. I would never do anything to hurt any of them." Emily said with as she tried to show Sandy with her eyes how much love she held for this little family.

"And you know that when JJ loves she loves deeper than anyone I know and she would be heartbroken if one day you decided to up and leave her and the twins. I don't think she has let on to how much she really cares for you and wants you in her and the twins lives."

"I see all your concerns Sandy. But if I had even the slightest doubt in my mind that i wouldn't be able to handle having a family and all that came with it, I would've never even invited JJ to stay here. I have thought since i found out that she was pregnant and the timeline that she was having twins or triplets because of how big her bump already is and I was prepared to go into that doctors appointment and find out that the girl that i love was having triplets, but i was told she was having twins and when she started freaking out i calmed her down not Jake or anyone else that should've been the ones in that room with her today. No that is all on me. I may have not chosen to fall for her so quick or even at all but Sandy I do love your daughter and her kids even though they are not biologically mine I am prepared to be there other mommy and I am prepared to love and support that girl up there sitting in my bath carrying, _our_ twins. And I can't wait to prove you wrong for thinking that I couldn't love them two and their mother the way their biological dad could. Jake already left them, and I am not anything like that asshole." Emily Prentiss was upset to the point of crying and as she walked up stairs and into her bedroom she stripped naked and walked straight to the bathtub knowing JJ didn't hear come in because she had music playing and the lights down low, JJ was leant forward just enough to where Emily could easily slip behind her and as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her back to her as she laid her tear stained face against the blondes back she decided that she wasn't ever going anywhere and that JJ and the twins were stuck with her.

JJ had been startled when someone had slipped in behind her but as she felt the strong arms wrap around her torso and pull her in she knew it was Emily but when she felt the wet face touch her back she knew something was wrong, wanting to bask in the moment and let Emily relax she decided she was going to wait till the laid down to talk about it. She felt Emily reach for the sprayer head and turn the warm water on before she felt the whispered breaths against her neck.

"Can I wash your hair Jen?" with the slightest nod JJ let her know that yes she could wash her hair. She leant back to allow Emily to spray her hair with water before working the shampoo through her scalp and locks. Emily took her time and massaged the shampoo in well before spraying all the shampoo out, and washing her own hair. JJ felt Emily wrap her arms around her stomach and flatten her hand before taking a finger and drawing small circles over the bump, and once again whispering into her ear. "Jen the water is getting cold why don't we get out and I'll give you a massage."

"Okay Em, but I am giving you one too." JJ said through a yawn. Emily and JJ each dried their own bodies before both slipping on some boyshorts and nothing else, Emily grabbed JJ's hand and walked her to the bed, she pulled the covers back before she had JJ lay down on her stomach. She grabbed the massage oil she kept in her nightstand and then climbed onto the bed before she straddled the blondes legs just below her butt. Emily worked the oil between her hand before planting a kiss to the nape of JJ's neck and asking JJ to move her hair to one side of her head. After JJ had done as asked Emily slowly started to work the oil into the blondes neck, shoulders, and upper back adding just a little pressure so the blonde could feel it work her tense muscles. JJ was trying hard not to make any weird noises but as she felt the brunette work the oil into her lower back and the soft command to relax come from the brunettes lips she let the moans role of her tongue and into the dimly lit room Emily shivered at the sound and was sure JJ felt it. But the moans only became louder as Emily suffled the boyshorts JJ was wearing to her knees and started working the oil into her love handles, butt and around her hip sto the front of JJ's pelvis and when JJ thought she couldn't take any more Emily moved lower to her hamstrings and the inside of her thighs cautiously avoiding going anywhere near new territory, Emily hadn't meant to work JJ up but she was just trying to give a good massage and her hip muscles were really tight. JJ couldn't take it anymore her skin was on fire and if Emily didn't stop they were going to have to go further and she didn't want to rush this.

"Em baby if you don't stop I'm going to need a release and I really don't want to rush this." JJ said in moan as Emily went back over her ass. But after hearing those words Emily immediately removed her hands from JJ but wasn't finished with the massage. She moved JJ's underwear back into place before asking if she could work on her shoulders and neck a little more, getting a nod of approval Emily put a little more oil on her hands before working JJ's muscles for another twenty minutes. What she wasn't expecting was to find beneath her was a sleeping JJ. Emily smiled as she realized her mission was accomplished after the past few days that JJ had had she just wanted her to relax completely so rolling off of JJ and onto her side of the bed she turned the lights off, pulled the covers over them and snuggled into JJ feeling JJ move into her favorite position she finally felt like she couldn't be anymore content to just sleep. So Emily shut her eyes and immediately fell to sleep thinking about the family she was coming to love more than anything else.


	5. Home

Home

The next morning JJ was the first to wake. She woke feeling more relaxed and awake then she ever had before. She found herself curled into an almost complete naked Emily and realized that she too was almost completely naked, and she happened to be curled into the brunette so close that she could tell her breathing alone was making Emily's skin break out in goose bumps and as she slowly dragged her hand away from Emily's boob, she decided Emily definitely deserved a little payback for last night. So as she slowly started to move herself so she was straddling one of Emily's legs with her left legged pushed as far into Emily's center as possible she slowly started to drag her nails down Emily's arms and kissed up Emily's stomach until she could take a nipple into her mouth hearing the brunette moan she now knew Emily was awake.

"Jeeennnn… what are you doing." Emily asked fluttering her eyes.

"Whatever I want, go back to sleep Em." JJ shrugged it off like it didn't matter whether Emily was awake or not she was going to do this. So when she drew her tongue across the other nipple and Emily immediately arched into her she knew she had the brunettes full attention, but she wasn't done playing just yet.

"Jen.. if you don't stop, I won't be able to stop."

"And if I don't want you to stop what are you going to do then."

"I.. I.. don't know." Emily stuttered as JJ made her way up to the spot just below her ear, the one Emily was opening that JJ wouldn't find just yet. But she did and JJ knew it as soon as she found it as she started kissing Emily's neck she left a hickey right offer that spot and whispered a "You're mine" into the brunettes ear before whispering "paybacks a bitch!" before getting up and sauntering the whole way to the shower knowing Emily was watching her. Emily lay there blinking rapidly, before jumping out of bed and sneaking into the bathroom where the shower was already going and she was determined to get JJ back already. So as she slipped of her boyshorts right next to where JJ had she smirked to herself as she easily opened and closed the shower door without being noticed, so when she reached around JJ to turn the cold shower to i nice warm temperature JJ turned around in surprise. Emily stepped into JJ's personal space reaching up pull that beautiful face towards her own she quickly captured the blondes lips and slipped her tongue inside JJ's mouth fighting and winning for dominance she pushed JJ gently against the wall of the shower and slipped a thigh in between her legs. JJ immediately put all her weight on it moaning at the sensations that coupled with Emily now kissing her neck sent through her already over stimulated body. Every time she felt JJ grind into her she flexed her thigh and after four times of the same repeated motion JJ fell limp against her as she felt a warm liquid coat her thigh. Emily not believing that that had just happened need some confirmation.

"Jen did you just.." she was cut of with slightly embarrassed nod and blonde head tucking under her chin like she was trying to hide. "Jen I'm sorry I wasn't trying to make you.. Ugh I'm sorry that is definitely not how I wanted this to go, I was just trying to tease you."

"Em baby I'm not complaining. I'm just embarrassed it was that easy. And I've never you know.."

"Jen I know for a fact I had you turned on already last night and then add that to what you were doing to me this morning, and then your hormones on top of that, I don't think you were easy, and I don't think you need to be embarrassed sweetie, but when you.. With jake he didn't make you.."

"No Em, he got off and then left."

"God that makes me want to punch him in his hick face." Yes that is correct Jake Yates is as country as they get. He even wore a white cowboy hat and boots everyday to school. Jake was tall, and skinny not the muscular skinny, but the 'I can see your bones: skinny', he had the brunette hair color just like Emily did and he was _trying_ to grow this weird patchy beard that really just did not work for him. Emily did not see what JJ saw in the guy but she was perfectly happy with what came out of them dating.

"What are you thinking other than you want to kill him?" JJ asked amused by the look Emily was currently sporting.

"I was thinking about how country he his and that I don't know what you saw in him but I am totally okay with what happened because now we have the twins and he isn't in the picture." Emily said looking down at the blonde, but what she saw there wasn't a smile it was a frown and JJ looked away as soon as she noticed Emily looking at her. "What was that look Jen.."

"Uhm.. since we haven't been at school Jake as been blowing up my phone asking if everything is okay, he said that he wanted to talk, about how he acted."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Emily asked quickly turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the rack before removing herself from the shower. Emily felt used and she knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions but dammit JJ and the twins were supposed to be all hers now. She knew they had moved fast but JJ was sleeping in her bed, in her house, kissing her. Why did Jake have to get involved, of course, yes, biologically, they were his kids, but he hadn't done a damn thing for them so why should he be able to have anything to do with them. JJ on the other hand was shocked Emily had turned a one eighty in the time span of 10 seconds and she didn't like the look Emily was giving her, broken, confused, hurt look she was receiving was breaking JJ's heart and she need to fix this fast.

"Em, look at me, I have not texted him back and i really have no intentions to but I know that yes we do need to talk and yes we do need to figure everything out and he needs to know that WE, as in you and I" JJ said pointing between Emily and herself, "are having these two bundles of joy that are currently making me feel sick." no sooner than JJ got the words out, she was hovering over the toilet, letting out the night befores dinner. Emily stood still for no more then six seconds before going to the normal routine of grabbing the cloth, wetting it, and heading to JJ, she now kept a ponytail on her wrist just incase and as soon as JJ felt her hair being pulled up she calmed down enough to relax back against Emily's chest who was now pulling her into her lap.

"You okay?" Emily asked encircling her arms around JJ so she could rub her stomach.

"Are you still mad? Cause I didn't get to finish and I really don't want you to have to smell my puke breath but we need to finish this conversation, so I'm going to brush my teeth, can you wait for me in the bedroom?" Emily nodded and left the room after helping the blonde from the floor and flushing the toilet. JJ went to brush her teeth slowly as she thought about how she wanted to word what she needed to stay but still keep Emily on a calm level. She walked back into the bedroom to see Emily standing and staring at the ocean from the window. JJ slowly walked over and slid her arms around the taller girls waist feeling her jump slightly and then relax once she hear the blondes voice. "Em, I want to do this with you. Jake texting me isn't going to change how I feel about you or how you are going to be in the twins life. I want you to be their mommy, I want you to be with me when I have them, I want you to help raise them, I want you to be the one that holds them first and cuts the umbilical cord. I get to choose how this pans out for them, and personally I don't want their dad anywhere near them, but he is their dad and if he wants to be in their life I'm going to have to work something out to where he can be, but I want you there with me when I have to have those conversations with him and I want you to be there when I tell him that we are together and that you are going to be the one helping raise them and that he has no say in that. But he needs to know so I am going to tell him to meet me later tonight so that we can talk about all of this and if you don't want to be there and if you want me to start sleeping in the guest bedroom I will but Em I want you and I want this to work and I know we have gone so fast and in such short time but what we have is something I can't give up." JJ finished shifting away from Emily after kissing between her shoulder blades. She walked to the guest bedroom and shut the door, Emily didn't follow her.

Emily didn't know what to say or do but she knew she need some air and she needed it fast because she wasn't prepared for Jake to come crashing the party so soon. She had barely heard a thing JJ said and she knew she needed time to think over it all. Before Emily knew it she was standing at the door of the guest room arm raised and ready to knock but instead she sighed and walked down the steps and out to the back where she took to walking to the pier at least five miles down and she sat underneath the large wooden bridge, listening to the waves crash and thinking over every word JJ had told her. She knew she had been sitting there awhile but she didn't think it should be time for the sun to start setting. Panic started fill her chest as she realized that JJ had said that she was setting the meeting for tonight, pulling out her phone she saw 18 missed calls, 15 from JJ and 3 from Sandy, along with ten texts from each. Emily dialled JJ's number, a frantic JJ picked up on the second ring.

"EM, where are you, are you okay? Please come home." Emily broke down.

"Jen.. can you c-c-c-come pick me up I'm at the pier five miles up, I didn't realize it had gotten so late, I'm so soooooo sorry. Please just come get me the keys are by the door." Hearing Emily's voice and the hard cries JJ was out the door and in the jeep before Emily even told her where she was.

"Shhh baby it's okay I'm coming please don't cry." JJ was there in less than seven minutes jumping out of the jeep and looking around for Emily, the key still in the ignition and the door wide open.

"Jen.." No sooner than Emily got the words out JJ was wrapping her in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I'm sorry Jen, just Jake, he could take you all away from me and I don't want that it scares the hell out of me, I want you and the twins, I don't want you to be sleeping in any other bed but ours, I want you to be all mine and the twins god I can't imagine not having them around anymore, you and them are all I can think about and to think about not having either…" Emily broke off into tears again.

"Hey we aren't going anywhere this thing with Jake isn't even a thing it is something we have to do so that he can say whatever it is he wants to say but he has no chance against you, he gave us up and you opened your arms wide for us to cuddle into." JJ said kissing the brunette softly. The brunette had calmed down considerably and JJ was getting cold in the night air. "Can we go home now?"

"Anywhere you and the twins are is my home." Emily said before kissing the blonde and pulling her back to the jeep before getting in the passenger side, they were home and just getting into the door when JJ's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Sandy asked coming from the kitchen.

"It's Jake." JJ said before picking it up and putting it on speaker.

"JJ where the hell are you, you're late." Emily immediately clenched her jaw and balled her fists. JJ noticed and quickly pulled Emily's hand into hers.

"Jake I know I am late, let's push the time till 8:30 and I will come to your house so you don't have to get back out again."

"Whatever, you better be here on time otherwise you can forget it."

JJ rolled her eyes and hung up before pulling a confused looking JJ to the master bedroom, no sooner had the door closed and Emily was pinned to it.

"What are you doing Jen, not that I am complaining."

JJ took time away from her assault on Emily's neck to growl out "that thing that you do with your jaw when you are pissed is super fucking sexy and then that look in your eyes when you watch me walk infront of you, do you know how much that turns me on?"

"I do now, but Jen it is almost 7:45 and I don't know how far away Jake lives but i would like to be on time and I need a shower because there is no way I am showing up looking like a mess." JJ for her part had already started to walk Emily to the bathroom taking off Emily's clothes along the way, the only piece of clothing that remained was Emily's underwear and when Emily opened her eyes for the first time since being in their bedroom she saw a naked JJ staring back at her with such intensity that she could feel every single drop of liquid in her body head south and she was slightly caught off guard.

"Take them off Em." JJ said another growl working its way up her throat as she watched Emily quickly take off her boy shorts. Before Emily had stood back up she was being shoved into the shower and JJ had followed pushing her to the wall and pinning her there before reaching back and turning on the water and turning back towards Emily. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay, don't, don't stop Jennn." Emily said as she realized that the kisses JJ was leaving on her neck were what she was using as a distraction, she could feel JJ's hand leading south and as soon as it ghosted over her clit Emily was moaning like her life depended on it, and JJ soon had her middle finger inside Emily, Emily knew she wouldn't last long but she wanted to make it last as long as possible so she tried to focus on the feel of JJ's lips all over her and then JJ pulled back and quickly dipped her head to a needy nipple and added her ring finger to Emily's wet center, and Emily was putty in her hands riding out the last of her orgasm, she felt JJ place small kisses on her lips, and pull her fingers away before kissing her again and then grabbing the shampoo. Putting a little in her hands she worked the shampoo through her lovers hair before washing it out, Emily still wasn't fully around her orgasm so she continued with the conditioner and right before she was getting ready to wash Emily's body, she was being pushed back against the glass door. Emily was kissing her hard not with the intention to work up JJ but to show her and shower her with the love that Emily was feeling for the blonde, Emily pulled back staring into expressive blues, she kissed JJ on the lips once more before lowering to her knees and kissing the bump that held the twins twice before hugging JJ's waist and saying with such a love laced voice, "Home." and pulling JJ just a little bit closer. JJ had tears in her eyes but knew they need to get going it took half an hour to get there and it had to be close to eight by now.

"You are our home too Em. But we need to get going it takes a half hour to get there and I just want to get this done as quick as possible." without another word Emily stood up after kissing the twins again, then kissed JJ before grabbing two towels giving one to JJ and then herself, they each went about getting dressed and then they were leaving take the truck this time with Emily driving and JJ giving directions. Emily had gone quiet again but JJ knew she was just trying to prepare for what she thought could happen.

"Take this driveway here and then we are here." Emily looked around. Yep, definitely, a country boy. They were currently driving up the long driveway that led to a two story white farm house that looked a little worse for wear, Emily saw Jake before JJ did and he didn't look happy. Emily decided right then that Jake was definitely not taking her family away from her and she would protect them any way she could. Pulling up to the house, Emily put it in park and cut the engine before kissing JJ's hand and stepping out. Jake was definitely not expecting the new girl to be accompanying his pregnant ex girlfriend, he didn't understand why she was even there.

JJ stepped out once Emily reached her door, she immediately noticed Emily's immaculate posture and the clenching of her jaw that was just oh so sexy. Reaching for Emily's hand she saw the confusion on Jake's face.

"JJ why is she here? She has nothing to do with this."

"Actually Jake, she does, while you left me and your kids out to hang high and dry, she helped us, she took us into her home, gave us food, gave us somewhere to sleep and shower, and even took us to our first doctor appointment. She was there holding my hand and calming me down while I was told that I am carrying twins. She will be in their life, and mine."

"You're having two _brats_ now." Emily immediately felt her anger skyrocket.

"They aren't brats Jake, they are little bitty innocent babies and you don't need to refer to them any differently for god's sake you are their dad."

"Well I didn't ask for this! I don't want kids, i thought that maybe one I could try but I can't with two they will ruin my life and I just used JJ for sex, she just dumped me before I could dump her, she's just a bitch who plays with you but doesn't want to give you sex."

Emily had had enough of the name calling and degrading of the family she choose. "Jake if you don't want anything to do with the twins or JJ I have papers at my house that you can sign that would release you of any and all responsibility, just say the word and I'll bring them to you, but if JJ allows it you would be signing your rights over to me, that means that in the event that you don't want them which you have clearly stated, that means they are JJ and I's responsibility, you don't get to see them, they won't know you and in the event that, god forbid, something happen to JJ then I would get custody and you still wouldn't have anything to do with them, and if something happens to me JJ's mom gets them. Is that clear?" Emily finished after watching Jake nod yes to everything and feeling JJ's stunned eyes watching her.

"Yes that's clear. Just bring the papers to school, I don't care what happens."

"Jake there is one more thing you should know. JJ and I we are together and it doesn't really matter what you say we just thought you should know. If that's all we will be leaving."

"Fucking lesbians." Jake yelled before walking into the house slamming the door behind him.

JJ still hadn't said anything but when Emily opened the passenger for her to get in JJ snapped out of it pulled the brunette in for a passionate kiss. Emily kissed back with just as much force, before pulling back and kissing JJ's forehead, "We should probably go home now Jen."

JJ nodded and got in watching as Emily also got in and then started the truck JJ allowed her to back up and then shift to drive before pulling Emily's right hand into her lap. That is how they drove the whole way home until Emily reluctantly pulled her hand away to get out and met JJ at the door before going in and to their room it had been a long day and they were definitely looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. After changing and crawling into bed Emily pulled JJ into her side, JJ immediately curling up and pushing her hand underneath Emily's night shirt to rest on Emily's stomach.

"You are my home, Emily, and these are your twins, and I am your girlfriend, please don't ever forget that my love." Emily let a tear slide down her face before pulling the blonde in tighter, placing a kiss on her forehead and a hand on the twins. And that is how they fell asleep that night in _their_ home.


	6. Rights

Rights

The Way back to the house was a very quiet ride JJ was off in thought about the way things just went down, not totally sure how she felt about it but definitely thinking things were to good to be true. Emily on the other hand was thinking of all the ways Jake could possibly back out of this and trying to come up with solutions to every one of these before being startled out of her own thoughts by the sound of the blondes voice.

"Do you really have the papers?" JJ's voice was full of confusion and Emily was almost sad that she had to tell JJ the way she did but she wasn't about to lie about it.

"Yes, I actually have two."

"Why two?"

"Well one is the signing of his paternal rights over to you, and solely you. Those I had drawn up after you told me about Jake in the first place."

"What about the other one?"

"Well that one I had drawn up with the hope that we would become more than just friends. Uhm.. well that one signs his rights over to the both of us. It states that not only will he not be able to contact the kids but also wouldn't be able to talk to us or ask us about the kids. And it says that he wouldn't be even an option if something happened to you or me that after the both of us it would be whoever we put in our wills. But that if we do choose his parents can be a part of their lives. Since mine clearly won't want to be. I don't know about his parents but I do think that they should At least know they have grandchildren on the way and with that information they can do what they want to but under no circumstance is Jake allowed to see them or ask about them." Emily said all of this rushed, she didn't want to step on JJ's toes or jump to conclusions about her role in the kids lives, legally anyway.

JJ was absolutely shocked to say the least and didn't say anything at all the rest of the car ride. By the time they arrived home it was almost ten-thirty and Emily was beyond worried she had overstepped. As soon as she was in park she jumped out, house key already in hand and was in the house, door left open behind her before JJ even realize that they were home. She had just reached the door before she heard her loud slam, it's so her mother come around the corner of the living room. Sandy immediately got worried realizing Emily was the one slamming things around and normally she seem pretty laid-back. Looking at her daughter she sighed and pulled her towards the couch.

"What happened with Jake?"

"Well he agreed to sign his rights over we just have to get him the paperwork."

Confused on how this would make Emily upset Sandy gave her daughter a look that clearly said she needed to continue.

" Emily apparently already has two sets of papers they get sign. One giving me so custody, another giving the both of us custody. Either way Jake wouldn't be allowed in their lives or be allowed to ask about them. But when Emily was telling me all this I was kind of shocked and didn't respond and then before I knew where we were parked and she was already inside and then I got out and there was a door being slammed. Mom I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, I was just shocked." JJ was on the verge of tears leaning into her mother for comfort. Sandy pulled back to look at her daughter.

"Look JJ I know you didn't try to but I'm pretty sure you made her think that you Don't want that with her and she's already begun to fall head over heels in love with you and she is beyond attached to the kids. Jake pushes her buttons because she knows that at any moment before those papers are signed he can do whatever he wants and then you not responding when she told you all of that probably makes her think that you are second-guessing things going on between the two of you. Look honey you need to talk to her before she gets too far into her own head." So JJ immediately got up in search of the brunette. She headed upstairs going to their bedroom, where the door was closed, she opened it slowly and sighed Emily wasn't in there. Checking the other closed door, JJ went to her bedroom or the green room but Emily wasn't there either. Now starting to get little panicked JJ looked in every room but Emily wasn't in any of them. She was definitely panicked at this point making the twins nervous, she suddenly felt the need to vomit and ran towards the master bath falling to her knees as soon as she reached the toilet, barely getting the lid up before she vomited into the bowl. Now Tears were flowing freely. She had messed up the only relationship in her life that was good. She got up slowly brushed her teeth and tongue before making her way to the bathroom door she looked out hoping to see Emily laying on their bed waiting for her but the bed was empty and the tears came down harder as she made her way onto the bed instantly the brunettes scent filled her nose and she grabbed Emily's pillow bearing her face into it, and allowing her tears the flow.

Sometime during that she must've fallen asleep. Because once Emily came out of her spot she went to her room to find the blonde fast asleep, good she needed it, curled into a pillow clothing from the day still on. Emily didn't know how long she been on the third floor that only had one bedroom and And one rather large bathroom and an open sitting room with an oceanview but when she looked up at the alarm clock on her bedside she sighed a deep sigh it was almost 7 in the morning she almost regretted the decision she come to upstairs but she decided she'd stick to it nonetheless. So she jumped in the shower took a quick one hoping not to wake up JJ, relieved to see her still sleeping. She change quickly wrote a quick note to JJ saying she could drive the Jeep whenever to wherever she pleased, and with the note under the blondes phone, kissed her cheek, gave the twins a light rub and was headed to the garage, backpack in hand and reaching for the keys she locked the door on her way out.

When she had reach the school. Emily drove to the back where apparently all the automotive kids parked. She sat in the truck for five minutes looking at the ultrasound pictures you'd kept she'd gotten no sleep and no she wanted to do was cuddle her three favorite people that she knew she needed to insert some kind of normalcy back into her life, so she decided to go back to school. She walked through the automotive door into the school 20 minutes before the first bell. Riley noticed her right away and gave her a gentle smile, Emily returned it but continued to her locker. She'd made it all the way to photography before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out she saw the message from JJ.

-from JJ- _Where are you I'm worried, your truck isn't here. Please come home so we can talk?_

-to JJ- _I'm fine. I'll be back at the house tonight around five, don't worry you'll stress the twins out!_

To say Emily was not looking forward to her automotive class was a serious understatement. After last night she did not want to see Jake. Luck was not on her side today as soon as she walked into the class Jakes eyes were on her with a smug smirk on his face. She ignored him going to the open garage door and then to her truck to pull in for class. When she got out of her truck Jake jumped at the opportunity to talk to his ex's new piece of ass.

"I noticed JJ isn't here but you are. What's wrong she dump you too?" Jake sneered at Emily and she immediately turned on him throwing him into his own truck.

"No she is at home today, leave her name out of your mouth." Emily was in his face now and just because JJ and her were arguing didn't mean she wasn't still going to defend the blonde.

"Bitch get out of my face you nasty dyke!" Jake was embarrassed all the guys had now gathered and the only way he knew how to get back at Emily was through the brats that he didn't even want. " I said get out of my face! I won't sign the papers if you don't let me go!" Emily immediately let go looking at Jake's face to see if he was serious or not. The look in his eyes said he didn't want the kids anymore then she wanted him to but Emily was gonna scare him just a little more. "So if you want them you'll need to give me the money I've already paid to support them in the way a father should. Including doctors bills, 200 dollars so far, cribs 200 dollars a piece, car seats 150 a piece. So that's 900 dollars so far would you like me to keep going into the future costs?" Jake looked suddenly absolutely like a deer caught in the headlights he hadn't wanted for anyone from school to know that he had got JJ pregnant and was choosing not to be apart of their lives. He was ashamed and Emily read that and went with it. "What are you ashamed you got JJ pregnant with twins and want nothing to do with any of them but want to make it harder on the girl that wants to give them everything and more?" Jake looked around, the whole class looked pissed but his best friend, Brian, looked like he wanted to kill him. Jake jumped in his truck threw it in reverse and was gone.

Brian walked up to Emily, "is what you said about Jake and JJ true?" Emily shook her head yes she knew Jake and Brian were best friends but she could also see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm a foster kid and he knows how it's affected me and that I would never put up with what he's doing. Do you know where JJ is?" Emily shook her head yes again. "Can you tell me? I'd really like to talk to her." Emily considered this but immediately decided she could trust him.

"She is staying with me if you want you can come over tonight. I'm sorry about what happened to you Brian. Do you need a ride?" Brian said yes and looked at his feet.

"Being in foster care I have nothing. The truck I work on is Riley's."

"Well why don't you give me your number and I will text you when I get done with some errands and you can text me your address and I can come get you?" Brian pulled out a notebook wrote down something and then handed it to Emily. It was just an address though no phone number.

"Like I said being in foster care I don't have anything." Before she could say anything Riley was yelling for her to come into her office.

"What's going on with you?" Riley asked once they were both seated.

"The girl I like is pregnant with twins, living with me, Jake is the Dad and trying to make this harder on us but he doesn't want the twins and that hit a nerve with Brian so now after school I am going to look for a job and then I'm going to go pick him up, so he can talk to JJ. And JJ and I are fighting." Emily said this all in one breath glad to have someone she trusts to talk to. Riley, bless her heart, just sat there blinking until she realized that Emily can't exactly read her mind.

"Well what if I told you I have a job for you?" Emily was surprised but interested.

"What's the pay and what is it? With the twins on the way I need a job fast but a little bit flexible. I don't want to miss anything important but we need the money."

"Pay is seventeen dollars an hour. The job is working at a garage called 'Wrench Monkey Garage' in Fort Morgan and the owner is super understanding!" Riley said smiling.

"Sounds great! Who owns it? Can I have the number?" Emily was beyond excited at the prospect of her dream job that paid well and was near home!

"Yeah. You can have the number." Riley grinned and handed over a business card. Emily took it gratefully before reading it over.

 _Wrench Monkey Garage_

 _Owned by Riley Tretter_

There was also a phone number but Emily's head shot up as soon as she read that Riley would be her boss.

"No freaking way, you're joking right? Why are you doing this for me?"

"Your old automotive teacher called me while you were out to make sure you were still doing automotive. Then he proceeded to tell me that you were the best in his class. I need a good mechanic and he said you'd be up to the challenge. I am willing to work with you on the hours and days you work, along with the appointments and the anything else you are doing for JJ and now Brian as well it's the least I can do, besides you're already my favorite student. Call me when you're ready to start?"

"Of course! I'll probably call you tonight if not I'll talk to you tomorrow and Riley? Thank you so much!"

"Alright, alright! Now go to your next class so you can get home!"

Emily spent the rest of the day trying to focus on school but failing miserably. By the end of the day she decided she was going to pay it forward some more. So she ended up outside of Brian's house at 4:45 pm on the dot beeping to let him know she was there. He walked out backpack in hand and walking rather fast. Climbing in easily Emily started the conversation. "Hey dude, why'd you bring your backpack?"

"Uh I told my foster mom this was for a school project, she's kinda strict about going anywhere, I hope that is okay." Brian almost whispered as Emily pulled away.

"Yeah no problem. I got you something. It's in the glove department and ready to go so I hope you accept it." Brian looked skeptical but opened the department anyway his eyes went wide and he immediately said "NO" and shook his head frantically. "Why not? Brian I want to be able to talk to you and I want you to be able to talk to JJ and I and this day in age cellphones are the easiest and quickest way to do so!"

"Okay but you could've bought me one of those flip phones you didn't have to get the iPhone 8 Plus! Emily I can't accept this it's way to much and I won't be able to pay the bill!"

"Yours was actually free. I bought four of them. One for you, JJ's Mom, JJ and myself so they gave me a really good deal and I'm going to be paying the bill so don't worry about the money! Please? I want to do this!" Brian looked even more skeptical but slowly took the phone that had the sticky note with his name on it and looked at it carefully before giving Emily a small smile and a big "thank you!" Just before they pulled into a jaw dropping beach house. Brian quickly looked at Emily and then back at the house.

"No fucking way Emily!" He yelled just as the button on Emily's visor opened the garage door. Emily pulled into the garage and put it in park before looking up to see a crying JJ looking extremely upset.


End file.
